


Total War

by ChrisCai



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Dysfunctional Family..., Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Prank Wars, post-Hidden Block route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCai/pseuds/ChrisCai
Summary: The Hidden Block Club has descended into anarchy during their latest prank war, Hana feels out of place in the chaos. (Post!Hidden Route)





	Total War

**Author's Note:**

> Theres not enough Asagao gen fics… shipping is good but y’know whats also good! Meaningful friendships!

“Don’t you trust me?” Jeff stood in the door to the Hidden Block club room, a hurt look on his face.

 

“No! You are the least trustworthy person I know! For all I know, you rigged everything with air horns like you did to Caddy’s dorm!”

 

“I can’t believe you think that low of me, Hana. To even _suggest_ that I would use the same prank twice!” Jeff faked a look of taken-aback offense at her, to which Hana gave him an unsmiling blank stare.   
  
Jeff’s joking smile fell, and he looked to Ian for help, who shrugged indifferently.   
  
“She’s not wrong. You would do that.”

 

Hidden Block had been at war for about a month. It had taken its toll on all of them, but the one who’d been most scarred by it had been Hana. She hadn’t been at Asagao for all the previous prank wars, so she was at a clear disadvantage when another one started up after she’d been sworn into the club. The other club members showed her little mercy, but at least they were noticeably less ruthless with their pranks on her.

 

Even so, Hana felt out of the loop, out of her element in a prank war where everybody seemed to know what pushed each other’s buttons, yet Hana hadn’t a single clue what constituted a good prank in the eyes of her friends. It was a feeling that gnawed at her, a tugging sense that she didn't belong in the midst of their chaotic antics.

 

But still, Hana was just happy no permanent damage had been done to her or her belongings. The others... were not as fortunate. Ian had faded dark purple streaks in his hair from Caddy’s hair dye prank a couple weeks earlier, and Luke’s club jacket still had remnants of rainbow glitter on it, courtesy of Jimmy.

 

Despite their hesitation to do anything too cruel to her, Hana was still very wary of her fellow club members now. Jimmy hiding a speaker in her room and playing the Nokemon theme song on loop for 5 hours straight was the last straw. She heard the song in her nightmares, her dreams and everywhere she went for days, all she could do was do was think about catching them all.

 

Normal Boots wasn’t any help either. Shane and PBG only shook their heads and said “That’s Hidden Block for you,” after Luke had covered all of her school supplies in caution tape.

 

Now here they stood, outside the clubroom where Hana, out of paranoia and self-preservation, refused to step foot in.

 

“Maybe we could have our meeting out in the hall?” Caddy spoke up, equally as suspicious as Hana, and still on edge from the air horn debacle.

 

“They’re having band practice in the room across the hall. It’ll be way too loud to talk strategy out here.” Wallid, who had so far been a neutral force in the war so far, gestured to a few doors down, where the sounds of banging drums and brass instruments blaring out-of-tune notes was getting louder by the minute.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m not going in there. I don’t trust _any_ of you as far as I know.”

 

“Hey, I haven’t even done anything that bad yet!” Caddy defended himself against Hana’s accusing words, but quickly shut up when he caught wind of her death glare.

 

“Hana, I promise, none of us set up a prank in the clubroom, and we never will.” Jeff tried desperately to sound as reassuring and sincere as possible. “Right?” He looked expectantly to the others, who all nodded in agreement.

 

Hana looked over each one of them for even a hint of dishonesty, but it seemed they were all genuine in their collective agreement that the clubroom was a safe zone, free of pranks.

 

Hana sighed in defeat. “Alright… but, only if you guys go first.”

 

“Fine with me.” Jeff pushed open the door, stepping inside with no hesitation at all.

 

The others looked inside the room to see if any of them had been lying, but the clubroom was spotless.

 

“See? There's absolutely nothing-” Jeff was cut off by the metallic _clunk_ of a bucket falling down off its perch above the door.

 

The club looked on in stunned silence at Jeff, drenched in water and just as stunned as the rest of Hidden Block. A dead quiet settled over all of them when they heard a tiny giggle from someone in the back of the group.

 

They all spun around to see who had played such a dirty trick, and were met with the pink-haired prankster herself, holding back a fit of giggles.

 

Shock turned to raucous laughter when Jeff met eyes with Hana, knowing he had been masterfully deceived into walking right into her trap. The rest of Hidden Block followed suite, fits of laughter overpowering Hana’s small giggles.

 

“Hana! I didn’t know you were that good of an actor - What gives?” Even while soaked, Jeff was smiling brightly, laughing along with the others.

 

“Did I really do that good? I honestly thought I was one misstep away from blowing my cover!’ Hana looked around nervously at the other Hidden Block members dying of laughter and offering their congratulations on a prank well done to her.

 

“Good job, Jeff totally had it coming.” Ian patted Hana on the back, a slight smile of approval on his face.

 

“I guess now we have to watch out if you’re going to be pulling dirty tricks like this now, Hana.” Luke had a wide smile on his face, beaming at her proudly.

 

Hana only needed to look at the clubs amorous smiles and laughter to quell that voice in the back of her brain that said she didn’t belong. Even if she hadn’t been in the club for long, they still treated her as one of them.

 

No place felt more like home than with Hidden Block.


End file.
